


Von nun an gibt es kein Zurück

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: look how you bring me to sin [5]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Dark Crackship, Embedded Video, M/M, Obsession, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: Gideon tries one more time to seduce Chris, much to the other's horror and confusion.It... it goes about as well as you'd expect.





	1. Von nun an gibt es kein Zurück

**Author's Note:**

> CC English translation for those of you who don't understand German. Translation is my own.


	2. The Point of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the English-language version. My sincerest apologies to Ramin Karimloo (and Peter Hoffmann for the German version) who doesn't deserve to have his voice disrespected in this way.


End file.
